Void Brachydios
A subspecies of Brachydios that has developed the Darkness element on its arms instead of slime. Instead of exploding, the Darkness element on its arms leave behind a deadly cloud of the Darkness element. It can be encountered at G-Rank and above. Physiology The Void Brachydios has the same body shape and size as a normal Brachydios, but its body is a bright red instead of blue. The most notable difference is that instead of having slime on its arms and legs, it has the Darkness element on them instead, giving them a grey colour. Abilities The Void Brachydios is noticeably slower than a normal Brachydios, but its attacks are much stronger. It shares moves with its normal species, but has a few new ones. Horn Chaser: '''The Void Brachydios slams its horn into the ground, then runs after the hunter(s), attempting to trample them. While preforming this attack, the Void Brachydios also leaves behind clouds of the Darkness element. '''Dunk Punch: The Void Brachydios does an uppercut, which sends hunters upwards. Then, the Void Brachydios slams them down with a downwards punch. Habitat The Void Brachydios only live in volcanic areas and dark caves. In-Game Info (MHS) A subspecies of Brachydios that uses the Darkness element instead of Blastblight. Void Brachydios have the ability to create clouds of this element. Void Brachydios cannot produce the Darkness element, so if all sources of the element are destroyed, the Void Brachydios loses its element entirely. Materials and Carving Chances G-Rank V.Brachydios Shard: 30% body carve Description: A bright red scale from a Void Brachydios. Burns with rage. Fine V.Brachydios Bloodshell: 30% body carve/10% tail carve Description: '''A bright red shell from a Void Brachydios. Tough enough to withstand lava for months on end. V.Brachydios Pounder+: 10% body carve '''Description: A grey arm covered in the Darkness element. Leaves clouds of the Darkness element when striking the ground. V.Brachydios Voidcrown: 4% body carve Description: '''A grey, magnificent horn. Can smash through steel without a scratch. V.Brachydios Lash: 90% tail carve '''Description: '''A red tail from a Void Brachydios. Despite its size, it is quite light and can be swung around easily. Dark Essence: 25% body carve '''Description: '''Dark essence from a Void Brachydios. Blacker than night.. V.Brachydios Pallium: 1% body carve '''Description: '''The ultimate Void Brachydios scale. Those who obtain it can create top-notch gear. S-Rank V.Brachydios Ragescale: 30% body carve '''Description: '''A bright red scale from a Void Brachydios. Contains endless rage. Perfect V.Brachydios Rageshell: 30% body carve/10% tail carve '''Description: A perfect shell from a Void Brachydios. Durable enough to withstand any weather or condition. V.Brachydios Shadowpounder: 10% body carve Description: 'An arm from a Void Brachydios. Filled to the brim with darkness. V.Brachydios Abysscrown: 4% body carve '''Description: ' A horn from a Void Brachydios. Contains enough Darkness element to cover an entire area. V.Brachydios Swinger: 90% body carve '''Description: A bright red tail from a Void Brachydios. Crushes buildings in a single hit. Dark Essence: 25% body carve '''Description: '''Dark essence from a Void Brachydios. Blacker than night. V.Brachydios Darkgem: 1% body carve '''Description: '''A gem filled with Darkness element. While it cannot produce darkness, it can store massive amounts of it. Trivia Void Brachydios do not pick fights with other monsters, unless they enter its territory. Category:Brute Wyverns Category:MegaBeedrill Category:Monster Creation